1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to searching resumes by providing a search query as an input, and more particularly to automatically analyze the search query using weighted formal concept analysis (wFCA), and identify right candidate(s) resume(s) that corresponds to the search query.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recruitment is a process of attracting, screening and selecting a qualified person for a job. Irrespective of an organization size, all organisations need the right candidates who suit for their needs. The process of the recruitment is not at all an easy task. It has been always a challenge for any organization, since the numbers of candidate resumes coming in are huge for a specific job description.
At present, recruiter has to manually check these candidates resume for their relevancy with respect to the job description. Thus, for preliminary screening of candidates, one has to manually check the resumes. Usually, this process is time consuming and also increases labor costs.
Further, there are many existing job portals that provide recruiters a way for searching candidates in their database. The recruiters can search for the candidates using keywords associated with a job. However, the possibilities of missing a right candidate associated with such keywords are vast. Because, one may search the candidates with general keywords such that results retrieved may not be relevant. Further, when the recruiter uses very specific keyword to retrieve the candidates, there is a chance of missing the right candidate. Moreover, the recruiter has to understand a job requirement from the job description, identify one or more right keywords from the job description, and manually construct a query to find the resumes. Accordingly there remains a need for a resume identifying tool that automatically analyses a search query, and identifies one or more resumes that correspond to the search query.